Black Sisters Do Shuffle
by Ines Lovett
Summary: I shuffled the songs of my phone and this is what came up. 5 different short stories about the Black sisters based on songs by Taylor Swift, Marilyn Manson... Read & Review!


**A/N:** this goes as it follows. You have to shuffle the songs on your phone/MP3... as soon as the songs begins you start writing (something to do with the lyrics of the song ). When the song ends you stop writing.

It's been ages since I last posted anything here… The drabbles are quite short but that's one of the problems of writing in a foreign language. Hope you all like it :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you can recognize. Characters/ places belong to J.K. Rowling, and the songs, to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Sisters Do Shuffle<strong>

1. Taylor Swift - Safe & Sound

Bellatrix found herself sat in her cell of the Wizarding prison, thoughts of Narcissa, her only sister, streaming into her mind She'd promised Cissy that she would never leave her side back to the times when they were only teenagers, but she hadn't been able to keep her promise. Now Cissy was married to Lucius Malfoy, and although the youngest sister seemed happy with her husband, Bellatrix had never liked the little traitor. Now that Bella wasn't there anymore to make sure she was safe Narcissa'd be under Lucius's will, and the warrior couldn't protect her from his darkness. Yes, she, Bellatrix Lestrange, did care for her pure little sister. And so she hoped that being locked away would keep the innocent woman from the claws of the Aurors, from Azkaban, from everything that was haunting her now.

2. Marilyn Manson- The Beautiful People

She looked up and saw Andromeda staring at her. "What is it now?" Bellatrix asked. She was starting to get angry at her younger sister. "Nothing" Andromeda responded, making Bella even angrier. "Get out!" The eldest Black sister shouted. She hated Andromeda, she had been the pure sister their parents craved for since she was born. Bella knew she was beautiful, of course. But she was wilder. Darker. And their parents seemed to like little Andromeda better than her. She was like a Black had to look like. "I hate you" Bella whispered.

3. Nach - Ellas

Narcissa had had a happy childhood, or so she thought. When she grew up into a pretty young girl she hoped she'd be the perfect pureblood wife her mother had risen her to be, but she couldn't help thinking back about those days of happiness when she had to worry about nothing but having fun with her sisters. Now, she realized, time had gone by too quickly and Andromeda had left them. Bellatrix was her only sister. She had married Rodolphus Lestrange and Cissy knew she was soon to be married too. She didn't mind Lucius, but Narcissa was aware he wasn't being all that faithful while he'd been courting her, and every time she remembered about it she felt like killing someone. Lucius was supposed to be hers as she was his. But he wasn't, and that tore her heart apart. Narcissa stopped going out with him until she decided that she would do what was best: play her pure blood girl role and be happy with it. What else could she do anyway? And she did so. After some years she had a beautiful three-year old child who se loved with her whole heart. Narcissa wouldn't complain anymore, she had been though difficult times that had taught her to be conform with what she had. And so would she.

4. Evanescence - Bring Me to Life

The eldest Black sister had joined the Death Eaters; she was as devoted to the Dark Lord as any other man. But she had also turned into a cold woman. Her parents were proud of what she was doing to keep blood purity alive, but Narcissa was worried about her sister. She wasn't her Bella. Not anymore. She was a murderer who enjoyed torture and another's pain. Cissy doubted her sister could be saved; the Dark Lord, her Master, had turned Bellatrix into a monster. The youngest Black wanted to save her sister, but she didn't think there was a way to do so. She guessed that inflicting pain to other people was her salvation now. It was her way to relieve her own grief. Now only her Master could save her, make her feel alive once more, give a meaning to her life.

5. Susanne Sundfor - Oh Master

Andromeda was hidden in the closet of her bedroom avoiding to be found. She had turned 10 the previous week and it was then when she realized something was very/ wrong with her family. And she was scared. Scared of what they'd do her if she disagreed to do what she was told. Scared of being lonely because her sisters knew she was different. The young girl head footsteps coming, so, she curled, bringing her knees even closer to her chest. But they'd found her. Bellatrix, closely followed by Narcissa, had her arms crossed and seemed dissatisfied about something. Andromed looked at her younger sister trying to find some comfort, but instead of that she only said "got you Andie".

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** WOW it looks even shorter in here :( Anyway, did anyone like it? Please review and tell me what you think, I really want to improve my writing. And sorry if there are mistakes! Please check my profile for further information and credits.


End file.
